Thoughts
by disney-overdose
Summary: (Felix/Calhoun) Felix is thinking hard about life. Who's there to comfort him? (Once again, apologies about the sucky summary haha...)


**A/N: Very first fanfic I wrote for this movie heh. Yeah.**

Felix liked to let his mind wander.

He liked to think about life. He thought about how great his was and how privileged he was to have what he had. The handyman had his own game, lots of friends, he got to go on a huge adventure to save all of the games in Liwak's, and he had, well, love. Not pre-programmed love, but real, actual love. It was rare for characters from other games to love each other. Usually it was in one's programming to love a certain person, and even then it would be someone from their own game. But no, this was completely different; and he was okay with that. More than okay in fact- it was terrific!

But sometimes Felix let his mind wander too far.

Sometimes he would think about bad things that had happened/are happening/might or will happen. He didn't mean to, it just sometimes occurred. Usually when his mind wandered off like this, everything would just turn into a jumble of what ifs? What if his game got unplugged? What if Hero's Duty got unplugged? What if there was another power outage (though that wasn't the biggest concern. When the power goes out, you don't even notice much. It's maybe just a flicker of light and a time change)? What if he died outside his game? What if Tamora died outside her game? What if the arcade got shut down?

Felix shook his head slightly. Now he was just being ridiculous. Everything was fine, and Tamora was laying right here beside him. Her arms were wrapped around him, and she was sleeping soundly. He stared at the ceiling. Usually he would be sleeping in his own game, but sometimes he came over here. Not that anybody minded; he got along with the soldiers pretty well, the Nicelanders didn't need him all night every night, and Tamora loved having him over here. Heck, if it were up to him, he'd be over here all the time. But he had other friends, too. Plus the Nicelanders to look after. But thankfully tomorrow was Sunday, so the arcade wouldn't be open and he could spend all day with his dynamite gal.

Felix gave a half thoughtful, half relived sigh. He shifted his position slightly, but not much, careful not to wake his wife up.

Whoops.

Tamora Calhoun shifted a bit and opened her eyes to find Felix staring intensely at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" Felix nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice from next to him. He didn't notice she had woken up. He turned his head, followed by the rest of his body, to face her.

"Tamora! Uh, sorry, I um, didn't mean to wake you..." He said quickly. He blushed slightly and averted his eyes from hers.

The sergeant chuckled a bit. "It's no problem, really. I couldn't help but notice you were having a bit of a staring contest with the ceiling. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She propped herself up on one elbow and rested her head on her hand, now fully awake.

Felix looked up at her for a moment or two, then let out a heavy sigh and slight groan and flipped on to his stomach, his face buried in the pillow.  
Tamora set her free hand, the one that wasn't being used to prop herself up, on her husband's back, using her thumb to lightly rub him where her hand was. A slight smile came to her face. She may seem like a merciless, cold-blooded woman to many, but she really was sweet on the inside, especially with Felix (Well, usually when she was alone with him, anyway. The last thing Calhoun needed was everyone thinking she was sweet and loving and what have you. It had taken her this long to gain power over her troops, and she wasn't about to have them go round thinking she was gonna go easy on them now that she was in love again). "Come on, talk to me. I want to know what's on your mind."

He let out a light grumble and turned only his head to the side to face his wife. He wasn't quite looking at her, nor anything for that matter. She was beginning to worry slightly. Felix got like this occasionally; usually when he was worried or thinking really hard about something serious.

The handyman finally spoke after a few seconds; "I've just been thinking about stuff." So she was right. Sort of. She didn't say anything, just let him keep talking. She was afraid he might not want to say anything if she talked. He was kind of off in his own little world. "Just about a lot of things. The arcade, us, my game, your game, us... Whoops, I said us twice didn't I?" Felix smiled a little.

Tamora smiled a bit more. She loved it when Felix smiled, when he was happy. If he wasn't happy, she wasn't happy. He always brightened up her day. She loved him for it. She loved him for him.

The smile vanished off of Felix's face as he continued to think. "Anyway," He continued. "I may have let my mind walk a bit too far off this time." He had now flipped on to his back and was staring intensely at the ceiling again, and Calhoun had moved her arm off of him, but was still propped on her other one. "I was just thinking, what if something happened? Like, what if one of our games got unplugged, or both our games? What if one or both of us dies outside our games? What if the arcade gets shut down and we all get unplugged? What i-" He was cut off by Calhoun's lips pressed against his. She had rolled her eyes and leaned over and kissed him to shut him up. He was worried; she didn't like that.

"Now," Tamora said after she had parted her lips from his after a second. She had gotten back into her previous position, with her head propped up on her arm. Now Felix was had his head turned toward her, and he was actually looking at her, not past her, but actually at her. "Listen, Fix-It. I can't promise that isn't going to happen someday. It very well could happen tomorrow or the day after, or maybe in a few years. But I personally believe that as long as you're here with me, nothing bad is going to happen. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" She moved so that her head was on her pillow, and held her arms out to him.

Felix smiled and snuggled into her. She wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his back.  
"I love you, Tamora." He said, before finally drifting into sleep.

"Yeah, I love you too Felix." She whispered and tightened his grip on him a bit, maybe afraid that if she let go she might lose him. Tamora let her eyes wander to the wedding ring on her finger and grinned to herself a bit. She made a good decision. Not just good, an amazing decision that she knew she wouldn't regret.

And she finally fell asleep, too.


End file.
